Unforeseen Circumstances
by VanillaAshes
Summary: There were many possible consequences for meeting up with Oscar; Jane never considered that falling pregnant would be one of them. How does this new situation affect the mission and her relationship with the FBI? Set before 1x21. Joscar.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello! So, I started this story about a month ago... pretty much straight after Jane and Oscar slept together. With everything changing so dramatically on the show, I wanted to post it sooner rather than later, so it's not in two parts! Next part will be up in a few days or a week! I'm hoping before Blindspot Finale comes out, but, that's unlikely!**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

 _ **Summary: There were many possible consequences for meeting up with Oscar; Jane never considered that falling pregnant would be one of them. How does this new situation affect the mission and her relationship with the FBI? Set before 1x21.**_

 _ **Characters: [Jane Doe/Taylor; Oscar]; Dr Borden; Mayfair; Kurt;**_

 _ **Categories: Romance.**_

 _ **Beta:**_ _ **MonkeyPajamas and ThisVioletofMine**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

Jane knew there were many possible consequences for meeting up with Oscar.

First, lying to the FBI. By not revealing that she knew somebody who not only knew who she was, but most likely knew about all of the tattoos, wasn't good - in fact, it was at the very least a possible obstruction of a criminal case.

Second, everything about Oscar, who he is, and who she really was, was also not good - mainly because it was evidence that she was one of the masterminds behind this whole plan. Meaning, she - at one point - knew what the tattoos meant.

Third, all of the memories she was having usually involved Oscar in some way, and the more time she spent with him- every time his fingers touched her arm, or he stood so close that she could smell his cologne- the more she remembered. Sometimes, it was just feelings- especially how she felt about _him._ And that was dangerous; she needed to focus on the mission - whatever that was.

Fourth, she was falling in love with Oscar - officially, _back_ in love with him, but for the first time as Jane - and that came with a van load of issues.

Fifth, Kurt- he was part of her life and she didn't want to screw that up.

One consequence that Jane hadn't even considered, though, was this one. She bent over, her hands over her flushed face as she took a deep breath. There were only two things she knew right now - she had no idea what to do and she was definitely screwed .

When her phone rang, she picked it up instantly, but held it a few seconds before she actually answered the call. "Hello?" She answered, the greeting sounding fake to her ears. Was that how she normally answered the phone?

"Jane, it's Kurt. Patterson's unlocked another one of your tattoos," he informed her.

With a sigh, she shook her head. "I'm not feeling well today. I, uh.. I think I ate something funny, and it isn't sitting well."

"Are you okay?" Kurt questioned, his voice immediately concerned.

"Yes, don't worry, Weller. I sorta know what's wrong… It's just something I ate- I really must not have liked it." Jane explained; at least it wasn't a complete lie. "It should pass soon, but I just don't think chasing after a tattoo right now is the best call."

She could envision him nodding. "Okay. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Jane responded before ending the call. The phone remained in her hands before she put it down and picked up the burner phone instead. She had never actually called Oscar before- they'd only ever spoken face to face- she wasn't sure he would even answer it.

The call connected, and she waited a second for him to speak, but he didn't.

"It's Jane, I need to talk to you," she stated clearly. Another second went by. "It's important. Our usual place, as soon as you can- I'll be there." After waiting another second to see if he would respond, she decided to end the call and just hope for the best.

* * *

Jane knew it was a gamble to go straight to their meeting point and wait for him - he didn't confirm that he'd received the message. For all she knew, he wasn't even the person who answered the phone. Thankfully, she wasn't waiting long before he walked into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

Jane could tell he was wary. Like he was waiting for somebody to jump out. Like he was fearful that this time she'd brought the FBI with her, or something equally worrisome. She felt slightly put-off - he still didn't completely trust her. Then again, she wasn't truly the person he knew.

"There's a problem. The FBI are going to find out that I haven't been truthful with them." Jane finally replied, not bothering to stand up from the crate she was sitting on. She couldn't even bring herself to look in his eyes.

Oscar instantly walked closer to her. "How?"

Jane didn't know why she hesitated, why she felt like this wasn't the way to tell somebody that they were going to be a father, but she didn't know how else to say it. "Because I'm pregnant." She revealed. She added instantly, "I haven't slept with anyone else." She wasn't sure if it was more for her benefit or his. She wasn't sure what they had, but she needed him to know she had been faithful to him.

His immediate reaction was not one she expected; she had expected him to think first and foremost for the mission, but he didn't. Instead, his lips turned upwards in a smile as his eyes stared at her in surprise. "You're pregnant?" He repeated, almost as if he didn't understand the words from her mouth before his lips closed in on hers.

There wasn't any hesitation from her as she responded. This kiss was much different from their other kisses - which were from impulse and need. Their first kiss was hungry, fueled with passion and memories of the past. They'd slept together for the first time that same night - and that was just over three months ago now. They'd been spending more and more time together since then, but never really discussed what they were together. Both knew the emotions that fueled their time together, but until now, they'd kept it strictly physical.

She knew now that they had been reckless to not think about contraception, but she didn't have a point of reference on this. There wasn't a point in her (new) life where she had discussed contraception or even sex with anybody. With Oscar, they had barely talked about the fact that they were sleeping together and it was never in detail. And there had never been a reason at the FBI. Not to mention she didn't really have any 'girl friends' where that conversation would come up.

They finally pulled apart, his face still filled with awe, before everything about the situation seemed to rush back to him. He took a step back. "We have to pull you out of the mission."

"What?" Jane questioned immediately, standing up. She wasn't expecting _that_. "Why?"

"You can't go on a mission when you're pregnant." Oscar replied simply with a sigh as he turned away from her, clearly thinking about what to do.

But Jane's eyebrows only furrowed together.

" _You can't go on a mission whilst you're pregnant." Oscar told her with a laugh, his arms coming around her waist. "We both know that."_

 _His happiness was contagious. "I wouldn't call this a mission, Osc," she replied, laughing._

"I was pregnant before." Jane declared, her voice soft as she looked up at him.

This time, though, his expression was dark; he looked more saddened and concerned. "Yeah. You remember that?" He asked, the disbelief and shock evident in his voice.

"You've said that before." She informed him, a seemingly random statement. Before either of them could continue, her phone buzzed. It made them both jump, a reminder of the outside world - the mission, Weller, the FBI. Jane looked at Oscar, almost asking for permission, before she answered. "Taylor." She answered, her eyes widening- she definitely has _not_ answered her phone like that before, and that felt wrong coming from her lips.

"Jane?" Kurt's voice came through. "Are you alright? Did you just answer as Taylor?"

"I was... trying it out." Jane replied, purposely not answering his first question. She looked at Oscar again, unable to read his expression. She knew he must be angry at her - such a small mistake could cost them the mission. If only she'd said "Jane," maybe it would help. Remind him that she was still focused on the task at hand, that she could handle this.

"Where are you?" Kurt asked you. "I thought I'd check on you - I bought you some crackers and ginger ale."

Shit. "I needed some fresh air. I'll come back- let yourself in." She replied, knowing that he probably already had when she didn't answer the door.

"Where are you?" Kurt questioned.

Jane glanced around; when her gaze landed on Oscar, she quickly looked away. "Just two blocks away; I'll only be a few minutes."

"Alright." Kurt replied before they ended the call.

She barely had her phone back into her pocket before Oscar stated; "I don't want you to continue with this. It's too dangerous."

"I'll be fine."

"No. You _can't_ continue this, Taylor!" Oscar repeated more forcefully, more urgently. She hadn't seen this side before; he was concerned for _her_ , not just the mission.

Jane approached him. "I have to- I can't back down now. It's too late. If I quit now, it would have all been in vain. I tattooed my whole body, I've wiped my memory. I won't let that go to waste! Besides, I'm safe at the FBI."

"You know what will happen when they find out you're pregnant?" Oscar questioned accusingly.

"I won't be allowed out in the field." Jane answered before sighing; that wasn't what he meant. "I'll say I don't know who the father is - I went to a bar one night and hooked up with somebody… just a random guy. That happens all the time."

Oscar slowly nodded, reluctantly agreeing, although she was sure he was still thinking of a way to convince her to pull out. "Just stay safe, Taylor."

"You too, Osc." She replied, unable to stop the smile that tugged at her lips when she said that nickname for him - even if she had no idea why.

Oscar planted a gentle kiss on her temple, unwilling to let her go.

"I've gotta go. Weller's counting down …" she sighed. She hated interrupting the moment with Oscar, especially knowing how he felt about Kurt Weller. But they both knew Weller would come looking for her if she took much longer. She slowly pulled away, and with one last glance at Oscar, hurried back to her safe house.

* * *

Jane found Kurt pacing back and forth when she returned, a worried expression etched into his features. "Hey, what tattoo was it? How's the case going?" She asked him, trying to sound casual. She wondered if they had already solved the case- she wasn't sure how long ago he'd called. She knew it couldn't have been more than a few hours, but felt like a lifetime ago.

"Jane." Kurt said, relieved. "A shop owner- we are surveilling right now." He replied. There was a second of silence. "I thought I'd pop over and make sure that you were alright. I brought you some things - it's what Sawyer likes when he's sick."

She nodded. "Thanks, I'm already feeling better."

Kurt had been getting increasingly closer to her since she started to 'remember' their past as children.

"Why don't you ever call me Taylor?" She asked randomly. The FBI had confirmed it months ago, but Kurt still only introduced her Jane Doe. Only Oscar called her Taylor.

He was obviously surprised by the question and change of topic. "Would you prefer me to call you Taylor?"

Jane shrugged; to be honest, it would be weird for him to change what he called her now - she was used to Jane- from him, anyway. "No, I mean… it's not that. Just, you are the one who discovered who I was. You recognized me from all those years ago, and had Patterson run the DNA. Even still, I feel like you think of me as Jane, not Taylor. I just want to know why." She wasn't entirely sure where this was coming from, but if things did go bad at the FBI, she wanted to know if she could actually count on Kurt to be there for her, or if maybe he still just thought of her as an asset he happened to know as a child.

"I do see you as Taylor, more so in the last few weeks. When we first found out who you were, you had no memories and I didn't want to pressure you to be somebody you didn't remember. You were Jane, then. But now..." Kurt answered, his voice trailing off.

She nodded. "Thank you. But, you can call me Taylor, or anything, really, as long as I know you're referring to me." Jane felt her stomach churn - she knew she had less than twenty seconds to get to the bathroom. "Let me get changed and I'll come back to the office with you." She told him, quickly stepping from the room.

* * *

Jane threw water over her face to cool down before quickly brushing her teeth and changing simultaneously. When she walked out to the living room, Kurt was still waiting- he didn't ask her why it took her longer than usual. Then again, he never usually questioned her actions, and how long she took to get ready was hardly a great talking point.

Her stomach felt worse than it did earlier. Calling it morning sickness seemed like a cruel joke when it lasted all day.

As she joined Kurt again, getting into his car, she knew she couldn't keep her pregnancy hidden for long. She couldn't get Oscar's expression out of her head, or the knowledge that she _had_ been pregnant before. But she didn't have a child, or at least, didn't have any memory of one. What had happened to it?

There were times that she was hesitant in trusting Oscar - she had no frame of reference of whether he is telling her the complete truth or not. She had no way to determine if, at any point, he was lying to her or not. But, she could feel this incredible pull towards him, and wanted to trust him more than was logical.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked, before starting the car. "We've got this, you can take the day off."

Jane looked at him, debating whether or not to tell him, and if she did tell him, how much. "I just… should go to the counselling session later. Dreams that I can't make sense of." She told him, hoping he didn't know she was lying.

"Dreams? Memories?" Kurt asked hopefully, peering over at her.

"Some memories, yes. Snippets, I just need to talk things over - " Jane drifted off, looking out of the window.

"You can always talk to me, Jane," he said quietly.

She turned to look at him. "Thanks." But she didn't say anything else, there was nothing else to say - she didn't feel entirely comfortable opening up to Kurt. Especially about this.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading, I would love a review if you have a chance!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 _ **Thank you so much to the Reviewers from chapter one! It was a delightful response:**_ ** _red lighting; Elislin; Guest; Guest._**

 ** _The Finale really... really... *shakes head* Nope._**

 ** _Shout out to my beta: MonkeyPajamas!_**

* * *

Jane sat across from Dr. Borden, her gaze flickering down to her hands. It seemed twiddling her thumbs was a nervous habit.

"Jane, may I ask why you called an extra session?" Dr. Borden asked after a few minutes, patiently waiting for her to explain.

She nodded, still looking down at her hands. "Something happened, and I know I need to tell the FBI, but… I don't want anything to change or for anybody to look at me differently."

Dr. Borden nodded understandingly. "Would you like to share with me what happened?"

Jane looked at him, reluctant to tell him. "Are you going to tell Mayfair? Or anybody?"

"I've told you before, these sessions are confidential. I will not be telling anybody." He reassured her.

In a way, she actually hoped that he would tell them this though. She just couldn't get Oscar's words out of her mind - how he wanted to pull her out of the mission instantly. Maybe this way she would be. "You know that I don't always stay in my safe house after work. Usually I just walk around or go on the subway - it helped me feel normal," she explained. Dr. Borden nodded, they'd talked about this before - he'd encouraged her to go out as long as she was safe. "And although, I've made sure that Weller and my relationship is completely platonic, I… may have interacted with other males."

"I see. Has one of those males caused you any hassle?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Not exactly." Jane answered, still looking at the tattoos on her hand. She looked up at him and relaxed ever so slightly. His calm demeanor towards Jane was contagious, making her feel calm and comfortable. She felt safe here, in this room. Safer than she did almost anywhere else. She knew Borden wouldn't judge her, would just accept what she told him at face value, helping her work through it. Jane couldn't exactly pinpoint when she had come to trust Borden and hold him at a higher standard than others, but she was pleased he was in here. Because, if he wasn't, she wasn't sure how she would have coped with everything - nobody could replace him. And it was this unplanned but naturally comfortable friendship which made her able to say the next two words. "I'm pregnant."

This time was surprisingly harder. She didn't realize it until now, but she was more nervous about telling the FBI about the pregnancy than she was about telling Oscar. In fact, she'd been slightly excited to tell Oscar.

Dr. Borden, to his credit, kept his expression neutral. "And do you know who the father is?" He inquired.

Jane slowly shook her head. "Not really, I remember his face but don't really know anything about him." It took her a second to realise that this was the first time she had directly lied to Borden - sure, she withheld information from him, especially about Oscar, but never lied. She looked up at him to see him nodding; if only he knew she was lying.

"How do you feel?"

She took a breath, almost biting her lip before confessing. "Excited." She paused. "Terrified. Blessed…"

"Those are all common feelings associated with pregnancy." Dr. Borden assured her. "Have you had any thoughts about what you wish to do with this news?"

"What do you mean?" Jane questioned, not entirely sure what he was asking. "I don't want to tell the team, nor Mayfair. Not yet, at least."

"Jane, I suggest you to inform your team immediately, and to step down from active duty." Dr. Borden advised calmly. "But, we don't need to do that now, there are many options which you may wish to look into while deciding what you want to do about the pregnancy."

Jane was thankful that he wasn't pushy on the subject of telling anybody else, she desperately did not want to do that. However, the question he was asking was suddenly being the sole focus of her mind as she processed it and worked out all of the options. "I… never considered anything else apart from keeping this child - and I am _not_ going to change my mind on that."

He nodded. "Very well. I will prepare effectively for our next session, to aid you with your pregnancy." Dr. Borden informed her supportively. "We will take this one step at a time, for now, would you like me to help set up a doctor's appointment for you?"

Jane nodded. "Yes please."

* * *

Jane yawned softly as she turned off her alarm clock; she had been feeling a little more tired lately, but tried to not allow it to show. It had been just over three weeks since she discovered that she was pregnant. Not much had changed since then; her relationship with Oscar was the biggest change - his concern over her was sweet and she found herself falling in love with a whole new side of Oscar she hadn't known existed.

She sat up and sighed contently, her morning sickness had slowly dissipated. She knew she was one of the lucky women, her nausea only lasting a few weeks in the beginning of her pregnancy, which thankfully didn't draw too much attention to her. However, looking down at her hardened belly, she knew that she now had a noticeable bump.

It made sense that she was showing. When she went to the doctor, he'd worked out how far along she was. Looking at the date, she knew she was now exactly 13 weeks pregnant, a lot further along than she had originally predicted.

Dr. Borden had brought up the subject about her informing the team on a more regular basis and - more importantly - starting desk duty. Until this point, she'd been very dismissive of both ideas. However, now things were becoming more real. She _was_ pregnant - she'd heard the heart beating last week and that was proof enough; and she didn't want anything to go wrong. Also, if she was at a desk, it would ease Oscar's mind too.

Jane never thought she would be thankful for rain, but it gave her the excuse to wrap up in thicker clothes which was a lot more effective had hiding her bump than she had predicted. Checking in the mirror, she was pleased that there was no obvious bump, she just looked a little more poofy - but that could easily be dismissed by the jacket she had chosen.

Within half an hour of leaving her safe house, she was standing in Mayfair's office, still wearing her outdoor jacket.

"Can I help you?" Mayfair asked, standing up from behind her desk.

They had just been called into the briefing room as Patterson had decoded another tattoo. "Yes. I was wondering if I could…" She hesitated, debating on what wording to use. " _Not_ go out on any more cases."

Mayfair raised a surprised eyebrow at her. "That surprises me." She replied. "Is there a reason for that?"

Jane took a breath, she had to get this out now. "There is. I'm…" she idly gestured to her stomach. "Pregnant."

The surprised expression on Mayfair's face was almost comical. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't properly consider… protection… and I'm pregnant." Jane elaborated, probably unnecessarily. "Dr. Borden advised me to withdraw from active duty, and I agree with him."

"Wait here."

"Wait, You're not going to tell anybody, are you?" Jane asked, quickly halting her.

Mayfair graced her with a short look. "No. Take a seat, Jane."

Jane obeyed and took a seat, feeling immensely more sick than she had been in a weeks - although, this feeling wasn't from morning sickness, but more nerves about what could happen. She glanced around the room, not moving from the seat. It only took fifteen minutes before he saw the team disperse - they must have finished the briefing for the newest tattoo - and her stomach churned when she saw Kurt heading her way.

Kurt caught her eye from outside the office. "Hey, why weren't you in there? Patterson's computer connected a tattoo to an active crime ring," he said, entering Mayfair's office.

"I'm not going on the mission with you today, I have a few things to… take care of." Jane replied, looking up at him, but remaining in the seat.

"What's going on, Jane?" Kurt sat down in the chair next to her. "You've been… off… recently. You know you can talk to me, right?"

Jane nodded, she knew his response was genuine, but he didn't know what can of worms would be opened if she had been truthful and open with him the entire time. So much would have changed. Although, looking at him now, she knew it was too late to truly believe that she trusted him completely - the only problem was, she didn't have any reason to not trust him. She sighed.

"There's just a lot on my mind; dreams." She told him, not sure what she should tell him. She knew she couldn't tell him she was pregnant now. Not at work, before the case started, not in Mayfair's office. He deserved better than that. But right now, them being in the same room, she _wanted_ to tell him - she owed him that much. "Maybe we can talk later? After you've solved the tattoo?" She suggested.

Kurt reached over, holding Jane's hand lightly. "Of course. Are you sure you want to sit this one out? Apparently this one," Kurt paused, finding the tattoo on Jane's lower leg, "this symbol is being used as part of a drug shipment operation. Should be interesting," he teased, trying to get her to come with them on the case.

"I can't, I have a few things to discuss with Mayfair." Jane replied apologetically, keeping her sentences and explanation short.

"Okay, but later, right? Dinner, maybe some drinks?" Kurt asked, standing up to leave; Reade and Zapata were waiting for him, ready to go.

Jane nodded. "Sure, dinner later sounds fine." She watched him give her a confirmation nod before he walked off. She didn't have to wait long until Mayfair walked in.

"Right, as you are a consultant and not an official member of the FBI, there are some forms that you need to sign." Mayfair told her, handing her one.

Upon reading it, she looked up in shock. "A waiver?"

"You need to sign that - you are here under your own free will and if anything happens to you or the baby, we are not accountable."

Jane simply stared at her for a few moments before signing the document - this was _not_ what had expected.

* * *

Jane changed for the fifth time, trying to dress appropriately for anything Kurt could have planned, whilst keeping her bump effectively hidden. She heard a car door and quickly pulled on a jumper and her coat, thankfully it was still cold outside. She quickly jogged to the door, opening it before he had a chance to knock. "Hey, Weller."

Kurt glanced at Jane, unable to take his eyes off of her. "Hey, I uh… I thought we'd go get some pizza. Totonno's is a bit of a drive, but has the best pizza in the city."

"Sure." Jane agreed, she turned away from him and collected her bag. As she turned back she offered him a smile. "You look nice."

Weller smiled, gently placing his hand on Jane's back as he lead her out to the car. "So, that tattoo actually lead to something bigger today, of course," he started. "Turns out the ATF was also on the case. Reade is with them right now, trying to plan the next step."

She looked at him once they were both in the car. "Shouldn't you be with them?" Jane asked him, hoping she wasn't interrupting anything important related to the mission.

"There's no place I'd rather be," he said, smiling at Jane before he started the car. "Besides, Totonno's is legendary, everyone needs to try it at least once."

"We could have waited until you finished solving the tattoo." Jane pointed out, looking out of the window at the road. She loved going to new places, seeing something for the first time was magical.

"You won't get rid of me that easily. Reade can handle it tonight. We'll get the update in the morning. Tonight is all about pizza." Weller laughed.

Jane turned her attention back to him, she hoped - really, truly hoped - that he meant that, that he wouldn't give up on her. She wondered if she should mention now that she wouldn't need the update, but felt like now wasn't the right time to correct him. "Pizza night it is." She replied, smiling.

They drove along 278 as Weller pointed out the piers and other interesting sights out on the bay. About 30 minutes later, he turned inland, parking near an unassuming brick building.

"Are we here?" Jane questioned when he parked, looking around for Totonno's.

"Right here," Weller led the way around the corner to the pizza place. "You have to try their white pie."

Jane closed her eyes as her senses were filled with the scent of delicious flavours, she felt her stomach growl. She opened her eyes and looked at Kurt. "If it tastes as good as it smells, I'm glad your brought me here."

Kurt smiled, "It's even better." He walked up to the counter, ordering a large pie and drinks for them to share.

As they sat down, she knew he was expecting her to start the conversation, but couldn't find it in herself to bring it up. For a moment, she let herself wonder if the old Jane - Taylor - would have been more upfront. "How's Sarah and Sawyer?" She inquired.

"Sarah got a promotion, so she's starting to think about moving out. It's weird to think about them not being there, but Sawyer's looking forward to it. He's talking about his new backyard and all the toys he thinks he's getting."

Jane smiled fondly, almost chuckling and what he said about Sawyer. "It's going to be quiet without them at your place, how will you cope?"

Weller smiled. "Let's see, I won't have Sawyer's cartoons blaring at 6am on a Saturday. Sarah's hair products won't be crowding me out of my own bathroom. I'll finally have some privacy. I don't know if I'll mind," he laughed.

She laughed in response, shaking her head amused. "So, that's why you also smell so bad, you can't get into your bathroom." She teased.

Kurt laughed, "Hey, now!"

Their gentle teasing was interrupted when the server brought out their pie, a delicious smelling pizza covered with crispy romano and mozzarella cheese, and two beers.

"Oh, sorry. Could I have an orange juice instead please?" Jane asked the waitress politely.

The server nodded, taking one of the beers away with her.

Kurt looked at her, concerned, all hints of teasing gone from his face. "What's really going on Jane?"

Jane looked down for a second, staring at the pizza before looking up at him. "I'm-" She sighed, here goes nothing. "Kurt, I've been lying to you, about… What I've been doing when I wasn't at the FBI."

Weller's voice was low, "What? What do you mean?"

"I… hooked up with a guy and got pregnant." Jane spluttered out. She didn't technically lie.

"What?!" Weller shouted, causing a few other patrons to turn their way. "Who did this? When? How did this happen, Jane?" He asked, bringing his voice lower, but still angry.

"A guy, a few weeks… months… ago, sex." Jane answered directly and plainly. That was the easiest way to avoid over explaining and slipping up. However, she didn't like his reaction so far. She wasn't sure what she expected, but his reaction was so different than Oscar's, it took her by surprise.

Weller sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "You know you can't go out in the field, right? You're on desk duty."

She nodded solemnly. "That is what I was discussing with Mayfair this morning." She admitted.

"You really don't know who the father is?" he asked. When Jane caught his eyeline, she could see he was hurt.

Jane slowly shook her head. "If I did, don't you think I'd tell you?"

"We'll have to get a DNA test, the sooner the better. If we're lucky, maybe he's…" Weller paused. "How are you feeling? Morning sickness? Do you need anything?" He asked, his protective instincts kicking in.

"I've looked into getting a DNA test, but there's risks until the baby is born." Jane informed him, wanting to refrain from doing a DNA test just in case. She didn't know if Oscar was in the system, but if he was, they needed more time to figure out the next step. "I'm fine, morning sickness appears to be over. At the moment, I'm just… trying to figure out what to do."

"You've been to a doctor right?" Kurt asked. Jane could see his mind racing. "And all the pills, those prenatal vitamins and stuff. We could pick some up on the way back. Do you want to talk with Sarah - she would be able to help."

Jane smiled appreciatively, obviously she couldn't tell him that Oscar had all of the prenatal vitamins sorted for her, but it was sweet how supportive he was being. She was actually expecting him to walk out on her. "I've been to a doctor and he's advised me on everything. Dr. Borden helped set things up. But thank you."

"So, um… how far along are you? A few months, you said?" His asked, his voice gentle.

"13 weeks." Jane answered, staring at him. "But I've only known for a few weeks." She added, not wanting him to think that she had been lying to him for months - about this anyway.

"Okay…" his voice trailed off. "We'll figure out who did this Jane, I promise. We'll get child support and just, you aren't alone," he promised.

Jane nodded. "Thanks. There is something you can do for me now," she admitted.

Weller perked up, "What, Jane? Anything."

"Cut the pie." Jane said, pointing down to the slowly cooling dinner. "I'm starving."

Weller laughed. "Pizza it is." He cut the pie and handed Jane a large slice, the cheese falling off the edges, before getting a slice for himself.

Jane didn't hesitate to take a bite, humming in satisfaction. "This is delicious." She said.

"Best in New York," he said, taking a bite.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **There's another part coming up! But, it was getting super long and it felt natural to finish the chapter here.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello, third installment! Thank you so much to the reviewers: MonkeyPajamas; Guest; Guest; red lighting.**_

 _ **Beta:**_ _ **MonkeyPajamas and ThisVioletofMine**_

* * *

Jane perched herself on the edge of one of the boxes, staring at the chairs that Oscar had brought in after the announcement of her being pregnant. The thought of him being so protective of her, while at the same time as giving her her space was uncomparable. He never seemed to push too far and knew when to take a step back - then again, he probably had a few years to work out her cues.

She put the sonogram back into her pocket as she waited for Oscar - she knew she was early, but he usually would have turned up by now. As she pulled out her phone to check the time, he walked in, carrying a bag. "I got you something," he told her as he approached her.

"Oh, really?" Jane asked, expecting something else for the baby - she already had enough vitamins to last her entire pregnancy.

"Yeah." He placed the bag on the box as she stood up, and pulled out a small box. She glanced into the still half-full bag before turning her attention to him. "It's technically already yours, but, you left it with me until… I just felt like you should have it now. It was your mother's."

Jane smiled and accepted the box, opening it. Her mouth opened in wonder at the beautiful pendent. "It's… how did you get this?" She asked.

Oscar was silent - which usually happened when he was withholding information from her.

"Oscar?" She prompted. Jane looked back down at the pendent, wondering if she had been wearing it when she was kidnapped as a child. But it looked almost untouched- truly cared for.

"I brought some food, too." Oscar said in an obvious attempt at changing the conversation's direction.

Jane looked up at him, wondering if she should let it drop or not. Eyeing up the necklace again, she took it out of the box. "Would you help me put it on?" She asked.

Oscar nodded, taking the necklace from her as she turned around, and he slid it around her neck, his fingers brushing against her skin as he did the clasp. He lingered there for a few moments before stepping back. "There."

"Thanks." Jane could smell the food and wanted nothing more than to ask what he had brought, because it smelt delicious! But she wanted to give him the sonogram first. "I have something for you, too." At his surprised expression, she couldn't help but smile before taking out the sonogram and holding it out to him.

The way that his eyes flickered to the picture before he delicately accepted it, staring at it in wonder, was one of the best images - she only wished she could take a picture. "Perfection." He muttered before his eyes furrowed in slight confusion. "You went as Jane Doe?"

Jane laughed slightly at her stupidity. "That name seems more normal to me than Taylor Shaw. I guess I need to get over that, as I can't have the baby's last name as Doe."

"You can't have it as Shaw." Oscar mumbled, offering her the photo back, to which she shook her head.

"That's your copy… Wait, why not?"

Oscar sucked in a breath, obviously trying to hold something back before shaking his head. "Because you're not Taylor Shaw. And I don't want our child's name to be a lie."

Jane really did not know how to process that- she wasn't Taylor. Then who was she? "You _lied_ to me?" She asked angrily.

Oscar sighed, running his hands through his hair. "We knew that Kurt would accept you as Taylor. The physical similarities were enough. Then, we couldn't … Just, I don't want my child to be living a lie before he's even born."

"Or she. It could be a girl." Jane pointed out as she stepped away from him, placing her hands protectively over her stomach. "But you seem to believe that it's completely fine for you to lie to me? _I don't even know who I am_ \- that by default means this baby is being born into a lie!"

"Telling you who really are is a risk we weren't willing to take. They believed you were Taylor, you believed you were Taylor. What would have happened when they polygraphed you and you knew the truth? Your cover is blown, the mission is over before it even started. I shouldn't even been telling you this now!" Oscar stepped closer to Jane. "It was for your safety; it was all for you."

Jane took another step back. "Then why _are_ you telling me this now? They could still polygraph me! They've done it more than once, Oscar!" She retorted.

"I know," he said softly. "But you accepted this. He - or she - didn't."

"He or she isn't even born yet," Jane pointed out. "You still haven't told me why you're telling me all of this now."

"Because of this!" Oscar gestured to the sonogram. "I don't want it to say Baby Doe. He's not unknown. This baby - it's us - you and me. And he deserves the truth."

Jane took a break. " _She_." She decided as the correction. "So, what? You want me to give you our baby to raise and I'll see _her_ every night when I come and see you?" She asked sarcastically. How did he expect her to keep their child safe when she didn't even know her own name? She only knew two names: Jane Doe and Taylor Shaw - and now that she wasn't Taylor Shaw, she only had Jane Doe left. "What did you want me to call her- baby Oscar? That's the only real name I know!"

"Leave. Leave the FBI. You don't need to put the mission ahead of this," he said, gesturing between the two of them. "They don't need you anymore; we can find another way to complete the mission. Leave, and we can be a family, no secrets, like we talked about before," he said, his voice breaking.

"How can I be sure you'll be truthful with me?" Jane asked. "What's my real name? What happened with the pregnancy that I remembered? What… How did we meet?" She listed.

"I love you! That's how! It kills me having to lie to you, to know that you can't know the full truth! But if I told you everything, you could get killed! I would do _anything_ to keep you safe, even if it meant lying to you."

Jane took a breath, wanting to calm herself down. They couldn't just go around yelling at each other - that wouldn't accomplish anything. "I- how do you expect me to make a decision right now? You're asking me to leave everything I _know_! To go back to a life that I don't remember, to be somebody that _I_ don't remember. How can I decide if I want to go with you, or stay with the FBI, without… without at least knowing who I am?" She questioned, rather aggressively - so much for remaining calm.

"I can't tell you that!" Oscar said, his voice firm. "This was never supposed to happen."

"Then you shouldn't have kissed me! You shouldn't have made me feel anything for you." Jane exploded before taking a breath and walking away from him. But she couldn't, she just _couldn't_ walk away from him. After standing still, in the silence, she turned back to him. He looked dejected. "I don't know anything apart from the FBI." She commented feebly.

"Last time you chose the mission over us. You may not remember it, but I do! And it hurts me every time I look at you. You have to know that- somehow, you _have_ to."

She stared at him for a few moments, processing what he'd just said. "I can't change what happened in the past… and you have to know that I'm not that person anymore. So, if you're expecting that person back - then I'm not coming with you. I'm not her, I'm… me. Jane."

Oscar sighed, staring at Jane, his eyes narrowing. "Fine, then leave. Go back to the FBI, to Kurt Weller." Oscar nearly spat the name out. "That's all 'Jane's' good for, anyways."

Jane glared at him. "Fine. Maybe I'll name the kid Kurt Weller Doe!" She threw back, turning and walking straight out of the room. She froze after the door slammed behind her, feeling her eyes stinging with tears. She couldn't walk out into the street _crying_ \- she didn't want to be seen like that. But that didn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks rapidly. As she took deep breaths to calm herself down, the door opened behind her and she turned around, now face to face with Oscar - who obviously was about to leave.

Oscar stopped suddenly, surprised to see her there. "Ab-" he cut himself off. "I'm sorry, I know this is a lot. I just…" he let his voice fade.

She stepped forward, closing the distance and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want to lose _you_. You're the…" She didn't finish her sentence, but also didn't loosen her grip around him. "Ab? Like…" She paused again, knowing he wouldn't answer. "Don't go."

"Never." Oscar pulled her closer, wrapping her in his arms. "Stay with me."

"I feel like I should choose to stay at the FBI for the mission - but I _want_ to go with you." Jane admitted. She truly couldn't imagine not seeing Oscar on a regular basis. She began to rake her mind to see if she could live without her friends at the FBI - a big part of her knew that once Weller found out that she wasn't Taylor, then the close friendship they had would be ruined. Then there was Patterson, Zapada and Reade- she was never close to Reade, but the other two, they were close. "What - " She paused, almost hating herself for actually considering this. "If I went with you, does that mean I couldn't contact my friends anymore?"

Oscar sighed, but his eyes gave a glimmer of hope. "That's where it gets tricky- you'd need to leave now, but…. It would be best if it was left open in case you _needed_ to go back, and just to stop them searching for you."

Jane pulled away enough to lift a hand and wipe her cheeks clear of the tears. "Would my leaving compromise the mission?" She asked, forcing herself to keep a clear mind.

There were many reasons why she didn't want to leave the FBI, but all of them seemed almost obsolete compared to being with Oscar - how her past self was able to do it, she didn't know. However, there was this near overpowering duty to continue the mission. After all, she had gone through the not-so-easy process of wiping her own memory and letting her entire body be tattooed from top to bottom. And now that she knew she wasn't really Taylor Shaw - it proved they were specially targeting Kurt and the team. If she remained here, she could help them. She knew that none of them could be the real target. Zapata and Patterson weren't bad people. She didn't know an awful lot about Reade or Mayfair, but she couldn't believe they would be the targets. And Weller...the way he looked at her made her feel like she had a family - but now that she wasn't Taylor, she knew they weren't family in blood or closeness.

Oscar looked at her hesitantly. "Phase one has been completed- we are finishing the last smaller arrangements, but nothing more on your end. However, the transition between phase one and phase two will be difficult and I don't want you directly in the FBI during that time." His hand came to rest on her stomach, telling her the reason why. "Phase two is…" he hesitated again. "We can figure it out."

"What was phase two?" She questioned, looking at him with determination - this was the most truthful he had been with her, even if she wasn't getting specific details.

"We counted on you being incorporated into the team, so you leaving would put a spanner into the works." Oscar admitted.

Jane looked at him, looked right into his eyes, and knew he was telling her the truth. He wasn't just stating that everything would be alright, that everything was going according to plan like he usually does; he was actually telling her that _leaving like he wants her to_ would jeopardise the mission. "Okay." She said with a small nod, taking a breath as she stepped away from him. "We'll leave. And after the baby is born, we can discuss whether or not I should go back into the FBI."

Oscar looked at her with utter shock and disbelief. "Really? You'll come?" He questioned.

She nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes."

"And the mission?" He questioned. He obviously had not expected her to agree to come with him. She had warned him that she had changed.

"Fuck the mission." Jane said with a hint of a smile which grew as he laughed. "But you said that I'm needed for phase two, so… we can't just disappear." She began, thinking through everything he had just said. "I won't cut ties completely- I'll say goodbye to them before leaving."

Oscar nodded. "Alright. We'll leave tomorrow, first light?" He half suggested, half told her.

Jane nodded; it was earlier than she predicted, but that at least gave her a few hours to say goodbye and pack. "I'll meet you at your apartment."

His face turned to shock before he shook it away. "Trust you to stalk me… Abigail."

She blinked. Abigail. That seemed somewhat familiar. "Abigail, that's… me?" She asked, looking at him in the eyes again, feeling herself drawing closer to him.

Oscar nodded in confirmation. "You prefer Abby, though." He informed her, a twinkle in his eye as he said her name like she had never seen when he had called her Jane or Taylor. "We met four years ago, in Virginia. I was in love with you from the first moment I saw you."

Jane's mouth opened in surprise at the fact that they had only known each other for four years- she thought it would have been longer. It actually felt like longer. Her mind drifted to him 'being in love with her from the first moment' and couldn't stop her response: "like a lovesick puppy."

His smile boomed before one hand came to the side of her head and he pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. It always surprised her, as there was so much emotion behind kisses, which always changed. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Jane stepped around the apartment, remembering the time she had been here. Somehow, it felt like she was leaving home, even though it had never really felt like her home. Besides her drawings, the walls were bare. Most of the time she spent at the office or out in the field. She never really had visitors. But, sometime over the past months, the safe house had come to feel like home, and it was harder than expected to leave it. She looked around the room - her bags were stacked by the door, and the house looked as empty as it did when she'd moved in.

She'd been up all night packing, but still had one thing she needed to do - say goodbye. She picked up a notepad and found a stray pen left in a drawer. She wrote notes to everyone -

to say goodbye, to try and explain her decision, explain what these past months had meant for her, and leave hope for the future. She needed to make sure they didn't try and trace her, accept her goodbye as final.

An hour later, she put down the pen and sighed. She had been planning on leaving the pad at the house, assuming the safe house would be the first place they'd check when she didn't show up at the office. But she still had two hours left before they left, and she realized she wanted to deliver them and say goodbye in person.

It felt surreal when she got to Patterson's home- she had been invited once, but then a case came up, and they cancelled plans and never rescheduled. It was strange to go to a person's place for the first time to say goodbye.

She hesitated, changing her mind. It would be easier just to leave them and let the chips fall where they may. She pulled out the notepad, ready to leave it in front of Patterson's door. However, before she did, she carefully ripped out Kurt's letter; she still had over an hour left, and felt that Kurt deserved a face-to-face explanation.

As she bent down to see if she could slide the notepad underneath the door, the door opened. "Jane? Are you alright?"

Jane looked up at a confused and concerned Patterson, standing in the doorway in pyjamas and a robe. Jane had obviously woken her up somehow, as though Patterson could have known that she was hovering outside her apartment. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm… just, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't- I was just sleeping." Patterson replied, waving it off. "Come on in."

Jane looked around hesitantly, wondering if this was a good idea, but decided she needed to follow through with her original plan. She stepped inside, looking around, curious to see what Patterson's place looked like. "Thank you."

"You want some coffee?" Patterson asked.

"No, no. I can't stay long." Jane replied with a smile. She cleared her throat and handed the notepad to Patterson, quickly sticking Kurt's letter back in. "Can you give these to the team?"

Patterson looked down at them, flicking through the pages. She stopped and began reading one of them - presumably, the one addressed to her. "You - You're leaving? Why?"

Jane looked up at her, seeing genuine sadness on her friend's face. "Because…" She took a breath, realising now that she didn't mention the pregnancy in any of the letters. Patterson probably had no clue. "I don't know who I am, and now that I'm…" Jane sighed. "Now that I'm pregnant, I need to find myself."

"You're pregnant? Congratulations!" Patterson said with pure excitement, hugging her tightly. She pulled away. "What did Weller say? Wait, why are you leaving? Isn't he the father?"

She blinked at the array of questions. "Weller isn't the father. It's… somebody else. But all I know right now is the FBI, and that's no way to raise a child." She paused. "I don't even know if I know anything about babies."

Patterson's hand came to rest on hers. "I'll help you; we'll all help you. You don't have to go."

Jane sighed, grasping Patterson's hand and looking directly at her. "I need to not be Jane Doe for a while, to be free and… make more decisions that aren't related to Jane Doe and… tattoos. But this isn't goodbye forever, I promise."

"I'm going to miss you." Patterson suddenly announced, the tears evident in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I'm going to miss you, too." Jane responded before they both leant towards each other and hugged. "Give me a few days or weeks to get settled and find out a few things and then I'll call you."

They pulled away from each other, both teary-eyed. Patterson picked up a box of tissues which were off to the side and offered them to her as she took one herself. "Weeks? I don't think I can wait that long."

Jane laughed slightly, not wanting the goodbye to be too sad and teary. "I just need a little break; a vacation. Completely cut off from-"

"Work." Patterson supplied with an understanding nod. "Two weeks. No longer." She compromised.

Another small laugh burst forth from Jane. "Okay, two weeks." She agreed. "Tell the team I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye in person- it was just… too much."

Patterson nodded. "I will; they'll understand."

Jane and Patterson only spent a few more minutes conversing before Jane finally stood up to leave, exchanging another hug before walking into the slowly lightening city. She didn't care that she was going to be late for Oscar, seeing as the sun was rising; somehow she knew that he'd wait for her. Although, she was curious as to what Weller's reaction would be about her leaving and the letter that she wrote - but it was doubtful she'd ever know for sure.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**

 ** _I want to know if you want me to continue this or not! Let me know!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! So, it's been quite a while since I last posted, my apologies! But I will get the next chapter up even quicker! And more apologies as I am really unsure on whether or not I replied to most of the reviews! It's been a busy few months!**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed: Elislin; Renee; gilmorefan1; Thestrainlover; Howarand; Guest; Becky Boop XOXO.**

* * *

Jane - no, Abigail, she has a name now - closed the laptop, ceasing her obsessive research on her team to see how they are. Concern had filled her as soon as she'd heard about Mayfair being at the scene of a crime. That was never good, she considered calling Mayfair to check on her, but decided against it - she had barely been gone a week.

She put all of her worries away when Oscar walked in, she couldn't stop herself from checking the time - he was back early. "Hey." She greeted, standing from the bed and placing the laptop on the side. Her eyes scanned him and he appeared unharmed.

"It's going down today," Oscar informed her, placing the groceries onto the counter.

Jane approached him. "What is?" She questioned, glancing into the bag curiously, but turning her nose up - she really didn't fancy bacon today.

"Phase one." He replied cryptically. "Should be on the news within the hour."

Jane had wished right then that she hadn't shut the laptop because now she wanted to do another extensive search of her team, especially if Oscar wasn't planning on elaborating. But, as it would be rude to just go back to the laptop, she decided to see what she could get out of him first - besides, he said an hour, therefore, she didn't need to look right now anyway. "Care to elaborate? What is going to happen?"

Oscar sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Phase one is… some personnel changes at the NYO. We kept as many people out of it as we could. Just…" Oscar paused. "We just needed Mayfair out of the way."

"Mayfair? You didn't kill her, did you?" Jane asked quickly, unable to stop the utter dread and panic that filled her suddenly. She felt like her emotions were ready to bubble over - but then again, she did cry after listening to a song yesterday, it was just beautiful. She quickly forced herself to forget about the song, as her eyes began to water just by the mere thought of it. She looked at Oscar with the strongest expression she could muster at this time, willing him to answer her question about Mayfair.

"No!" he exclaimed. "We know… we all know how important they were to you. We just needed to get her out of the FBI." Oscar paused, knowing he needed to tell the whole truth. "The pen, the car, it was all to connect Mayfair to Carter's disappearance. Create enough of doubt and circumstantial evidence that they would have no choice but to remove her from power. That's all we did. We - _I_ \- insisted that that was as far as we take it."

Jane blinked at him, processing his words. She remembered each task he mentioned, switching her pen with a seemingly identical one, changing the tracker on the car - all so they could connect Mayfair to Carter's disappearance but… "But she had nothing to do with his disappearance. We both know she didn't do anything." She replied. "We know that yo-" She drifted off quickly, not finishing the sentence. They both knew that it was his fault that Carter disappeared, whether or not that was planned, she didn't know and right now, she didn't want to know.

"We had to change plans, yes. But, the end result was the same. Mayfair's gone and Weller will be put in charge of the unit. And, we kept you, and our baby, safe. That's what's important." Oscar walked over, placing his hand on her growing stomach.

Jane started to step back but halted, not wanting to stop him from touching her, especially with the affection he held in his eyes as he neared their growing, unborn child. "She shouldn't be kicked out because of something she had no involvement too, that's not right." She insisted, not letting it drop.

"I know. This wasn't the way we planned. I know you were close to her. There were too many loose ends. We had to explain Carter's death. We had to remove Bethany Mayfair from power. They were _not_ good people Abby. If there was another way, we would have done that. But this was the only way."

She nodded with a small sigh, leaning against him. "I'm not sure I like it." She commented stubbornly but left matters alone. For now, anyway.

"I know, Abby, I know," Oscar said, gently rubbing her back. "But it will all be worth it."

Jane hoped he was right about that. She really did.

* * *

He had refused to answer any of her questions during the drive. He had packed the truck earlier this morning before Jane had woken up. After breakfast, all he had said was that he had something fun for them to do and that they would be going for a drive. Two hours later, he was sure she was getting suspicious, but he wanted her to be surprised.

When they reached the campsite, about a mile back from the main road, he was sure she had probably guessed. He pulled out a chair first, so Jane could relax as he set up the tent and got the everything ready for the evening.

He knew that she didn't remember, couldn't be expected to remember, but this was where they had spent so many nights before. They loved getting out in nature, the crackle of the fire, the stars overhead. But maybe now they would create new memories in this place. Just the three of them.

He felt Jane watching him as he dragged the tent from the back of the truck out to the clearing. It felt like second nature, threading the poles in, hammering it into the ground. Every action was tied to a memory - how the first time they went camping, the pole broke, the tent collapsing in on them in the middle of the night. How they saw the black bear off in the distance that one time, and they stoked the fire to make it larger, but still didn't sleep all night long. How they spent so many nights together, in this same tent, talking about the future they knew they would never get.

"Did you want some help?" Jane questioned looking straight at him. There was the obvious sense of surprise at what he was doing, but she had also obviously figured out why they were here. She stood up and picked up a few sticks. "With the fire?" She added as she picked up a few more sticks.

"Yeah," Oscar smiled. "The best ones are … well, those," surprised that she had remembered, instinctively picking up the dead pine branches from the ground. "Grab a few of those big ash branches also," he said, pointing out a tree not far away.

Jane instantly walked off and picked up the required ones. He was about to tell them where to do the fire, but she already seemed to know, placing the sticks down in the exact spot they have always put the fire. Then she hesitated, "the best way to start a fire is… with a match?" She asked. "Do you have one?"

"Even better, a lighter," he said, tossing her the lighter from his pocket.

Catching the lighter, Jane didn't hesitate to start the fire, it took her longer than it usually would have and then when it did light, it was only half lit and she moved around to light the rest before the fire was strong. She looked up at Oscar with a smile, "So far, I am liking camping."

Oscar couldn't help but smile. She may not remember all their times of camping, but in so many ways, she hadn't missed a beat. He quickly grabbed the last box from the back of the truck, pulling out their sleeping bags. He had even found an extra air pad since he knew Jane had been having trouble sleeping the past few nights. He wasn't quite sure how her back would feel after a night on the ground but hoped this would help. "Here," he said, tossing Jane her sleeping bag. "Just lay it down in the tent for now, we can arrange them later."

Jane looked at the sleeping bag for a few moment, almost suspiciously before laying it down like he said. She then looked around. "Have…" she paused, looking back at him. "Have we been here before?"

He paused, trying to figure out how to answer her. He didn't want to overwhelm her, sharing all the times they had been there together, all the nights spent together. "Yeah, yeah, we have," he said simply. "You loved camping, being out in nature."

"It's a great spot," Jane replied with a genuine smile before she sat back down. "Are we going to make camp food?" She asked, a glint of anticipation and excitement over that prospect in her eyes.

Oscar grinned. "You'll see," his eyes gleamed in anticipation. "Want to go for a hike first? I packed some trail mix for lunch,"

Jane instantly agreed. "Only if you promise to not take me on an easy route." She compromised with her smile almost smirk-like - like she _knew_ he wouldn't take her on a hard one.

Oscar grinned, throwing their bag over his shoulder. "Never." He quickly headed off, glancing behind him to make sure Jane was following. This had been their favourite camping spot for a reason - this hiking trail was one of the best in the area. It started off slowly but quickly gained altitude. And a few miles up, there was a cliff face that offered a great view of the valley below. It wasn't an easy climb but that view always made it worth it.

Jane stood beside him as they came to a stop, she hadn't faltered once during their hike. "That view is amazing," she said softly, a small smile on her lips. She looked around and took a seat on a few large rocks - sitting specifically on her usual rock.

Oscar grinned watching her. It was just like before. He thought back to the last time they had been here. It was a few weeks before it started. They wanted one last night, just the two of them. It was nearly sundown when they finally reached the cliff, and Abby had been sitting there, in that exact same spot, as the sun went down. They had sat there for hours, watching the sun set and the stars coming out. They knew they were risking it, staying so far away from the camp site as it was getting darker, but neither one could bare the thought of moving. Oscar smiled at the memory before settling down close to her once again. "Here," he said, handing her a bottle of water and trail mix.

"Thanks," Jane said with a smile accepting the food and water. She had a swig of water but looked up at him before even opening her trail mix. "How often did we come here?" She asked.

"A few times. We've tried out nearly every trail in the area. But this one… well, this one is special." He paused, not sure if he should continue. They'd been sitting right here when he proposed. It was a day nearly exactly like this. They had left early in the morning, set up camp, and climbed up, resting here for lunch. "We saw this deer once here. She came so close, we thought about giving her some of our lunch. We were trying to stay still, but I was trying to make you laugh. And then you finally broke, and the deer ran away. You were so mad at me," Oscar couldn't help but laugh. Right after that was when he had proposed. It had seemed so comical at the time. She had been playfully hitting him, upset that they had scared away the deer, but all he could think about was spending the rest of his life with her.

Jane laughed and shook her head with amusement. "I don't believe that _I_ cracked and laughed - surely you'd be the one to laugh first." She countered.

"Who me?" Oscar grinned. "Never. Especially not when I was tickling you, right here," he reached out, gently rubbing her side, right where he knew it drove her crazy. He started gently moving his fingers, lightly tickling her, just as he had that day. Sometimes all he had to do was just act like he would tickle her and she couldn't contain her laughter. It was his favourite sound in the world, the pure joy and happiness, knowing that he was the one that brought that out in her.

Jane gasped, almost jumping out of the way. It was obvious she hadn't been expecting for her to be ticklish there. "What?" She laughed out, the shock in her voice evident. Then something crossed over her face, another wave of shock but not due to his actions - well, not his actions this time. "You proposed here. Right after the deer ran away." She stated.

Oscar's hands immediately dropped in shock. "You… you remember?" He stared at her, his voice hopeful. He couldn't deny that maybe somewhere, deep inside, he had brought her back here in hopes that she would remember. But he never really thought it was possible. He had just wanted a moment, a break from everything else with the mission, with the baby. He bit his lip, hopeful that maybe she really did remember.

Her expression mirrored his. "I was _sure_ you were kidding, that you were just trying to distract me from the fact that you scared away the deer." She answered, almost in a daze at what she remembered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't, I guess. I didn't want to know what it felt like if you didn't remember." He gently grasped her hand, rubbing her finger, remembering how it felt as he slid the ring on. His voice was quiet, "I wasn't kidding, though. I had the ring for weeks, just waiting for the right moment."

Jane chuckled lightly, placing her free hand on his cheek. "And you thought that the best moment was when you had annoyed me?" She shook her head with amusement again. "I'm glad that, if I don't remember anything else, I remembered that." She admitted.

Oscar turned his head slightly, kissing the hand that was resting on his cheek. "You were so cute, I just knew, right then, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. And I didn't want to wait any longer."

She shoved his shoulder back slightly and stood up, holding out her hands to him. "You're such a sap - let's explore these woods… see if we can find somewhere that _you_ haven't been yet." She challenged.

Oscar laughed, grabbing her hands as he pushed himself up. "You lead the way then." He gestured, waving his hand. He loved seeing this all through her eyes, for the first time. The way she always seemed to remember everything, but it was still a surprise to her. He couldn't wait to see what she'd do next.

Jane looked around for a few seconds before looking over the cliff. "Have we ever tried to climb down?"

"No!" Oscar gasped in disbelief. "We couldn't." He knew it was useless, though. Once she got an idea in her head, it was nearly impossible to talk her out of it.

Jane grinned and looked over it again, then she hesitated before looking at him with confidence. "The second this baby is out of my belly - we are climbing down that cliff. But for now, let's choose a safer route and head east." She decided to take a swig of water.

"Good, because I think we'd need some serious gear before attempting that. But for now, eastward bound," he said.

They headed off eastward, just as Jane suggested. They had never ventured much past the cliff in their previous hikes, so, just like Jane had wanted, most of it was new to both of them. They stopped every few miles for a break, quickly finishing up the trail mix that Oscar had packed. But every time they turned a corner, they found a new path to explore, a new area that had not yet been discovered. The sun had started to set before they even realised how late it was getting. Neither was ready to call it a day, but he gently tugged her hand, leading her reluctantly back to their campsite.

It was nearly completely dark by the time they reached the campsite again, only the moon lighting their way. Oscar insisted Jane rest for a moment as he finished setting up the tent, laying out their sleeping bags and putting out the fire for the night. He knew she wasn't happy about staying still, but they had walked a lot that day and he was nervous. He didn't know how she would sleep overnight, and he wanted to let her rest while she could. As he gathered a few branches for the fire tomorrow, he realised how exhausted he really was. He couldn't want to climb into the tent, to just lay there, with Jane wrapped up in his arms.

"Our castle awaits," he said, opening the tent flap for Jane. She willing went in and he was sure he caught her stifling a yawn.

She climbed in, quickly relaxing on the sleeping pad that Oscar had brought. "You're surprisingly good at making beds - I'm sure there's a story behind it."

"The first night we went camping, you hated the idea of sleeping alone, even though I was right next to you. So after a few hours of tossing and turning, we figured it out that it was better to lay out the sleeping bags, that way," he laid down next to her, wrapping her in his arms. "We could do this."

"I like this," Jane muttered, curling up to him.

"Yeah," Oscar replied, his voice low and raspy. They both drifted quickly off to sleep, happy in each other's arms.

* * *

Hours later, the sunlight streamed into their tent, gently rousing them from their slumber. Oscar stretched out, he hadn't slept that well in a long time. There was something about being outside in the fresh air that just felt so refreshing. He gently placed his hand on Jane's stomach. "How did you sleep?" he asked, giving her a small kiss.

Jane rolled over, burying her head in his chest - usually, she woke up pretty easily, but it appeared today she didn't want to. "Shush, O, it's not morning yet."

He gently rubbed her hair, brushing it back from her face. "We can spend all day right here if you'd like. I can't think of any place I'd rather be."

"Here works, all day," she muttered into his chest.

Oscar pulled her closer, gently rubbing her back. He couldn't remember any other time it felt this perfect between the two of them.

Soon enough, their rumbling stomachs demanded that they start the day. Oscar had packed some Pop Tarts that they ate while still in bed, and then slowly got ready to start the day. Oscar had seen a lake off in the distance the other afternoon, while they were hiking. He hadn't mentioned it to Jane at the time, hoping maybe she hadn't noticed and therefore would be surprised today. After they got refreshed, he started leading them back the same way they came the day before. It had seemed further yesterday, as they wandered around aimlessly, but today, they arrived there after about 15 minutes. And sure enough, it was even better than Oscar could have imagined. Wide open, with brilliantly clear water that was reflecting the sunlight. The beach was rocky, and he quickly picked a smooth stone, expertly sending it skipping across the surface.

Jane walked beside him most of the way but fell behind as they got to the lake, mild surprise on her face. "There's a lake here?" She breathed out, a smile making its way to her lips. "You could have told me… or did I already know?"

"No, this is new to both of us. I just saw it yesterday. It's beautiful though." He walked closer to the water's edge. "I can't believe we never knew about this place."

Jane smiled again, more brightly this time. "Really?" She questioned with glee. "I think it's time we make the most of the new discovery then."

Oscar smiled, seeing the glint in her eye. "Well, what do you recommend we do then? To properly celebrate this moment?"

With a thoughtful expression, Jane looked around the lake and stepped closer to it bending down. Before Oscar knew what she was doing, he was splashed with water. How he didn't see it coming, he didn't know, because that was exactly what Abby always did! Why should this half Jane, half Abby person be any different!

He laughed, quickly stepping into the lake, splashing her back. "You have no idea what you just started!"

They laughed, both continuing to splash and trying to dunk the other in the water. Within minutes, both were soaking wet. "Truce, truce, truce," Oscar called, finally venturing closer to Jane. He pulled her into his arms. His eyes were bright, staring into hers. He felt her breath catch as he leant forward. He whispered, his lips grazing hers, "You know I love you, right?" Then kissing her.

Jane pulled him closer during the kiss and pulled back only enough to mutter an "I know," before returning her lips to his. However, the kiss didn't last longer than a few minutes as he felt himself being pushed underwater once again and resurfaced to Jane laughing. "Love you too, by the way," she added innocently.

He quickly splashed her, "See, this is why we can't do anything nice," he said, laughing, trying to dunk her underwater before she could retaliate. But she wriggled out of the way.

"Stop! Stop!" She shouted with a laugh. "No more dunking! Baby Oscar needs its air!"

He put his hands possessively on her stomach. "Does that mean you think its a boy?" he said with a twinkle in his eye. He knew this was sure to get her riled up, it had long ago become an ongoing joke between the two of them.

She wrinkled her nose up. "Nah… I'm thinking we could call _her_ Oscaretta." She teased.

Oscar couldn't help but laugh as he leaned down, kissing her stomach. "Well, I love you, little Oscaretta. Even if Mommy does name you that."

They stayed in the lake a little longer, until Oscar saw Jane give a slight shiver in the cool water. "Let's go home," he said, without much protest from Jane. He knew that they would come back here. Perhaps he would even propose again in the same spot, he thought to himself. This time with Oscaretta with them.

They walked back to their campsite, throwing their gear into the back of the truck, before heading back home.

* * *

Jane groaned slightly in frustration, the baby was kicking her relentless and it was becoming more and more uncomfortable. She pushed herself up, hoping to relive some of the pressure, and hopefully halt the baby's kicking - or at least stopping it from kicking her spleen. "Stop kicking me." She muttered.

Oscar couldn't help but chuckle as Jane tried to adjust her position. "I think it's still a bit early to expect this kid to listen to you," he joked. "I don't even think he has ears yet."

"She." Jane countered, they still hadn't found out the gender, even though it was possible. They had a few more days until their next appointment, and that's when they were going to see the gender. "And you're right, _she's_ not listening, she's just kicking me." She complained - it was really uncomfortable.

"You always say that, but I don't believe _he_ could be kicking that hard." Oscar smiled. He gently rested his hand on her stomach, hoping to feel something this time. Jane had been complaining about the kicks for a few weeks now, but he had yet to feel his child move. Suddenly, Oscar let out a small gasp. "Was that it?" he asked Jane, his voice quiet.

Jane looked at him, her eyes slightly widened. "You felt it too?" She questioned - the little peanut was getting stronger. Fascination filled her. She rested her hand over his and moved it down slightly. "It'll be stronger here."

Oscar smiled, tears brimming in his eyes. "That's our baby." He leant over to kiss Jane. "We made that."

She smiled at him, kissing him back, all thoughts to how aggravating her stomach and the kicking completely left her mind. "Yes, we did."

* * *

Jane flicked through the TV channels, trying to see if any program jumped out at her - there must have been a show that she enjoyed. Also, TV shows and films were easier to catch up on than real life, because you could just rewatch it - you can't relive your own memories. She lingered on a show about the FBI but ended up changing the channel.

She almost shot up out of the chair when she reached the news channel, with a clear bold headline announcing that Mayfair had been arrested. Quickly turning the volume up - even though it was clearly loud enough already - she listened to the newscast in full and then proceeded to watch more and more newscasts and searched the internet regarding this. By the time Oscar walked in carrying freshly brought fruit, she was fuming.

"What is this?" Jane demanded, standing up and indicating the television before Oscar even had a chance to greet her.

Oscar stopped suddenly, perplexed by Jane's outburst. His eyes glanced at Jane before he saw the TV screen. "Abby, I know this is hard to understand… but this had to happen."

Jane's mouth almost dropped in shock. "She's being _framed_ for somebody else's murder." She couldn't stop her arm movements, but she was just so annoyed. None of what was happening was right, and he couldn't convince her that it was.

"I know," he said, keeping his voice level. "She didn't kill Carter. But she isn't innocent. It had to happen this way."

"But she shouldn't go down for something she didn't do! She should go down for _those_ crimes!" Jane argued back instantly. How was he being so calm about this? How could he simply accept doing this?

"The FBI, the government is too corrupt to prosecute her for those crimes. But, we are certain the facts will come out during the trial. And then everything else will start falling into place. It just takes time."

Jane shook her head repeatedly, and for the first time since leaving the FBI and the only people she knew, turned and walked away from him. She barely gave herself time to grab her jacket - but it was chilly outside and she didn't want people to stare at her tattoo's. She allowed the door to slam behind her.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading! Shoutout to my co-writer: MonkeyPajamas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! My apologies for the long wait for another chapter, I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to this story - the characters are very complex!**

 **Watching season two is so amazing and entrancing, I couldn't help but start to incorporate it a little, so spoiler alert.**

 **Thank you for clicking on to read this story!**

* * *

Jane took a deep breath as she slowly walked up the steps to her and Oscar's apartment. It had been hours since she stormed out, and all she accomplished was walking, thinking and calming down. Although, she was never very, very hungry. That might have been one of the motivations to turn back and head home, and thankfully she did when she decided to, because it took her over two hours to walk back and it was almost pitch black outside now.

As she got to the front door, she sighed when it was locked and knocked - having not taken her keys, or phone, earlier. She really hoped he was here and answered.

"Thank god!" Oscar said as he opened the door, immediately pulling her into a hug. "I was so worried, I'm so sorry."

Jane automatically allowed one arm to hug him back. "I was not gone that long." She muttered in defense, even though it was a blatant lie.

He gently ran his hands over her hair. "I didn't know where you went. You were so angry, you weren't answering your phone… I thought…What if…" he paused. "I was afraid you'd gone back to them."

She pulled back and slipped past him. Mainly because, now she was here, in addition to being hungry, she _had_ to pee. "I left my phone here." She informed him, walking further into the room and collecting her. Her eyes widened at the amount of calls and text's she had - she held up the phone as proof. "Sorry, that I worried you." She added, that wasn't her intention at all.

"I know you don't understand. But this was all put in place before… well, before this," he said, gesturing between the two of them. "We couldn't just stop it."

"That doesn't mean it's the _right_ thing to do." Jane pointed out. She didn't want to come back and continuing _arguing_. That was the last thing she wanted to do. She sighed as she walked into the bathroom.

Oscar closed his eyes, rubbing his temple. He followed her to the bathroom, standing outside the door. "Abs - I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, okay."

Jane decided to remain quiet as she done her business, flushed the chain and washed her hands. She opened the door, only then realising she didn't lock it. "There's nothing you can say. But… she shouldn't be framed." She repeated and then shook her head. "I _need_ to know at least part of the plan, especially big things like this! I don't like to be left in the dark, Osc."

"I know," Oscar let out a small chuckle. "Seems strange to be telling you the plan you came up with in the first place," his eyes dropped downward, remembering their shared past only he knew. "Everything we have done so far has been to get Weller in charge - he's temporarily taking over Mayfairs job. And if he is given it permanently, then we can move onto phase two." He answered.

"What is phase two?" Jane asked instantly.

Oscar looked at her. "Phase two was counting on you being by Weller's side with his trust, as Taylor Shaw."

Jane knew that her leaving would have caused issues with that already.

"But, it's basically continuing to take down those who need to come down, rectifying what they've done, and overall making things better." Oscar finished.

Even though he hadn't properly answered her, he had answered her - given her a basic run down. But, there was one thing she knew now for certain - she did need to keep up her communication with the FBI and more specifically Weller for the mission. That confused her, because right now, she wasn't being prompted to contact them. She wanted to ask Oscar about it now, but his face was still etched with relief that she was back. "Alright." She muttered, already feeling weird about standing down. "What's for dinner?"

Oscar let out a breath of relief as he quickly grabbed a few menus from the draw. "Anything you want."

* * *

Jane watched Oscar leave the following morning, neither of them spoke about what had happened, but she didn't want to anyway. She was having doubts, a lot of doubts about believing in the 'mission' or that she had ever fully been a part of the mission to begin with. Sure, she knew Oscar and her _had_ had something, but why would she remember their relationship and nothing else. Too many things weren't adding up and she still couldn't get over Mayfair's arrest.

She waited over an hour to ensure that Oscar wasn't coming back before picking up the second burner phone that she had - the one Oscar didn't know about - and dialed Patterson's number. She needed to know what was going on, she needed the truth.

"Hello?" Patterson answered hesitantly. The number wasn't familiar, and this was her direct line at the FBI.

"Patterson, it's Jane." She greeted, her tone hushed just in case. Great, now she was being paranoid!

"Jane!" Patterson exclaimed happily! "How are you, when are you coming to visit, how's the baby, what's going on?" the questions tumbled out of her nonstop, she barely paused to take a breath.

Jane allowed herself a few seconds to process the rapid question flow, she had missed that. But, she realised she should have mentioned to _not_ say her name so loudly. "Patterson, calm down. What's going on with Mayfair? I saw on the news that she was arrested?" She questioned.

Patterson's voice got quiet. "Yeah." She gave a heavy sigh. "This guy came in here. It started just… they have evidence, Jane. It looks bad. She didn't do it, though. She didn't!"

Jane's eyes narrowed in thought - how would they have evidence? Unless… unless it was planted. "I know she didn't do it. This is Mayfair." She responded, hoping there wasn't too much unclear conviction in her voice. "What evidence? We… you have to prove she didn't do it."

"Her GPS puts her there. Where his body was. It has to have been tampered with. But they won't let us near it. None of us, not even Weller. Mayfair won't let us visit her, and they're keeping us from working on her case."

Shit. Jane sighed and ran a hand over her face as she sat down on the bed. She hadn't even been gone for that long, although, it was long enough for her baby to grow closer to its due date. "They have GPS of Mayfair being at the crimescene?" She asked, trying to work out if there was a logical reason for Mayfair to be at the place she was being tortured at. But if she was there, then she'd likely know who the killer was.

"Yeah, some place out in the woods. And there's more. A pen matched this note that they found. And some files. Jane, come back. Weller's… he's having a hard time with it. We all are. I know you needed time, or whatever, but, we need you." Patterson pleaded with Jane.

Jane felt the tears running down her cheeks - damn emotions, she was upset, she was pissed. She was slowly realising that she had been an intrical part of framing Mayfair. Oscar used her. "I don't think I can help." She admitted. If she hadn't infiltrated the FBI, then none of this would have happened.

Patterson's voice was softer now. "Jane?" she paused. "It's not the same without you. You're a part of our team. _We need you._ You know Mayfair's innocent. Just, come visit. Even if only for a day. We really want to see you."

She knew she was bound to regret this, she could already see Oscar's face when he found out. "Okay. Fine. But I am not going into the FBI, so…" she drifted off, not sure where they could meet because she didn't have a house anymore. "But I can come today."

Patterson let out a small gasp. "Really? Okay, coffee? When can you get here? Should I come to you? Really, Jane? You'll come?" Her voice was soft, as if she expected Jane to change her mind at any moment.

It would take just over an hour to drive back to New York, as they weren't that far out. She presume Oscar needed to stay close for the mission. But, she also knew she didn't want to reveal her location to Patterson, or anybody really. "I can get to you in about two hours, just tell me where to meet you." She decided. Jane looked at the time, there was five hours until Oscar was expected home, and she wanted to make sure she was back before then - that would give her two hours with Patterson and whoever else came.

"Do you remember that little coffee shop we went to for lunch sometimes? Just across the street? Blue Spoon. I'll be there. Should I… or do you want to see Weller instead?"

Jane took a breath before answering. "I'll see you there in two hours, Patterson." Then she hung up. She looked around the room nervously. She quickly pushed the thought out of her mind about Oscar. He knew how important the team was to her. He hadn't outright forbid her from visiting them. She was going.

She quickly pulled on a black t-shirt and jeans. She had gotten used to her baby bump, but now she felt huge. There was no hiding it anymore, hadn't been for weeks. Although Patterson knew about the baby, well… this made it real. She quickly grabbed her jacket. It was probably too warm to really need it, but at least this way she felt slightly less exposed.

It had only taken her minutes to get ready. She still over an hour before she needed to be in New York. She stared blankly at the door, feeling nausea rising in her stomach. What was she so afraid of? Her friends? Oscar?

She quickly grabbed her keys and left before she could chicken out.

* * *

Jane arrived at the location with just under fifteen minutes to spare; it had taken longer than expected to get there. She hoped it wouldn't take her even longer to get home, otherwise… well, she didn't know what would happen.

She decided to check both of her phones whilst in the car before leaving Oscar's one hidden under one of the seats. She knew she was being paranoid, but Patterson could copy the phone or trace any of the calls if she so wished. And seeing as her other phone has so far only been used to call Patterson herself, she didn't mind holding onto it.

Jane sat in the corner corner booth near to the back of the coffee shop, where if needed she could escape out of. She could vaguely see the FBI building and who came out, through the window - although, she did have people in the coffee shop blocking her view from time to time. Jane only had enough time to order herself a glass of water when Patterson walked through the door.

Patterson's eyes searched the shop, nearly instantly finding Jane in the back corner. "Jane," she exclaimed, rushing over, her arms opened ready to pull Jane into a hug. "You came!"

Jane returned the hug willingly, relishing in it for a second. "Of course I did. How are you? And the team?"

"We can talk about that in a minute! Look at you!" Patterson's hands hovered above Jane's belly. "May I?"

Jane nodded.

Patterson squealed with excitement, gently rubbing her stomach. "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? How's it going?" Patterson then grabbed Jane's hands, holding them as they sat down across from each other at the booth.

Jane couldn't help but smile at the excitement ignited from Patterson. Her attitude and excitement over the pregnancy were contagious. "I don't know the gender yet, everything's fine."

Patterson nodded eagerly as they both slid into adjacent seats. "Are you getting everything you need? Food? Vitamins? A place to sleep?"

"Yes, yes. The baby and I are completely healthy and safe," Jane replied, a smile still on her face. She took a breath before pulling out the sonogram and holding it out for Patterson to see. With a gasp from the blonde, they both of them started to talk about all things baby related - well, mainly Patterson spoke, but Jane did contribute a lot.

It wasn't too long before the conversation redirected to a much more serious topic - Mayfair. And as soon as that started, there was no going back.

"It's… it's been rough." Patterson admitted, her eyes downcast. "AUSA Weitz came in and… he had all this evidence. She was arrested and charged, and she won't let any of us visit her." Her voice dropped lower, as she looked around, realizing they were in a public space. "They won't let us look at the evidence. Afraid we are going to tamper with it or something. But she _didn't do it_ , Jane. There's no way. It doesn't make sense."

Jane wanted to tell Patterson that the only way to prove that Mayfair didn't commit the crime, was to work out who _did_. But, she didn't want them to find Oscar. She knew that was selfish, but there must be another way. "Then we need to prove that she's innocent, prove that the evidence they have against her is _wrong_." She said, taking Patterson's hand. "We can get through this."

Patterson's smile lit up her face. "Come with me to the office. We can figure out a game plan there. Weller's been pulling strings, trying to get access to the case files. We can prove there has to have been a mistake. Just, we can't do that here." Patterson glanced around. "Please, Jane. Everyone would love to see you, and you can always find something that we can't - maybe there's a clue in Bulgarian, or Chinese, or something. We need you."

"Patterson, stop, please." Jane sighed, feeling more tired than she had in weeks. "I can't. Do you really think I can just walk back in there, as if I didn't disappear in the _middle of the night_ for _weeks_?" She paused, taking a sip of water. "I just can't."

Patterson's face fell. "He's not mad, you know. He misses you. Besides, we all get it. You're pregnant," Patterson's eyes glanced down at Jane's bump, "Reade just says you're now over-emotional and that made you run."

Jane really did want to see the team, to see Kurt, but she wasn't completely sure if that was the best thing. However, the temptation was too strong and she found herself nodding. "Only for a few minutes, I don't want to stay too long," she said, seeing Patterson's slightly saddened face at the last sentence, she added, "because it's a bit of a drive back and I need more rest than before." Okay, so that was technically true, she did need more rest, but that wasn't the reason she didn't want to stay long.

Patterson's face widened into a smile. "Okay, let's go!" Patterson quickly gathered her items. "Everyone is there, I mean, there's not a case today or anything. You don't have to see everyone," Patterson laughed, shaking her head gently. "I'm sorry, I'm just so glad to see you."

Jane nodded and stood up, taking a sip of water, she was suddenly feeling nervous - was she sweating?

* * *

Jane took a breath as she crossed the street with Patterson, but as she got to the other side, something - or someone - caught her eye. He was looking directly at her, his glance unwavering and then he waved her over.

"What is it?" Patterson asked, obviously noticing her stopping suddenly.

Jane looked at Patterson and smiled softly, with a quick glance at the male to confirm he was there - he was - she made an excuse. "I think I just need a minute, I'll meet you in there?"

Patterson looked slightly reluctant, but nodded and made her way into the FBI building.

She watched her friend walk in until she was out of sight before looking back at the male - he was still there, usually one would lurk and then disappear - and walking over to him. Right before getting to him, he turned and walked off. Without hesitation, Jane followed him, she just _felt_ like that is what she'd do. She just _felt_ like she could trust this man, like she knew him. In a way, she recognised him. The second he came to a stop - before she had even fully caught up with him - she began to question him. "Who are you?"

He turned to face her probably and suddenly his face flashed through her mind, now she definitely knew that she knew him, there was no doubt in her mind. He looked at her with a relieved expression. "I'm Roman - wait, do you remember me?"

"How long have I known you?" Was her immediate follow-up question, igniting a small smile from the male.

"A long time," he answered cryptically. "It's really good to see you," he responded, his voice relieved. "Where have you been?" His eyes looked down at her bloated stomach with an unreadable expression. "Is that Oscar's?" His voice had a slight edge to it now.

He knew her. And he knew Oscar. Jane wasn't sure how open to be with this man, although, she wasn't at all scared of him, though was curious as to where the scar on his face came from. "Yes, it's Oscar's." She answered, deciding that was the safest of the two questions to answer - after all, he only answered one of her questions.

Roman sighed angrily, but she still didn't feel threatened. "I knew it was a mistake letting him be your handler," he grunted before looking at her. "Listen… _Taylor_ , you-" He had grunted that name with utter frustration and Jane couldn't help but aggravate him.

"I know I'm not Taylor."

"Damn it. What else did he tell you?"

Jane stood her ground, she didn't want to tell him that she didn't really know anything, there was a chance she could find out more information this way. Also, she wasn't sure why, but she didn't mind talking to him - if only she knew who he was and how they knew each other. It was nice to have someone else who knew her before. "My real name, for starters - what's it to you? He checks in, or whatever."

The man grunted again and kicked over a garbage can - still, she didn't feel threatened and had to wonder why - surely his anger should frighten her? "Damn it. He doesn't check in, Remi! You both just disappeared! We haven't heard anything in months!"

Remi? Did he just call her Remi? The name was familiar to her ears, a lot more than Abigail was. Had Oscar lied about her name? But why? "How do we know each other? What's going on with the mission?"

"I can't tell you," he replied, seemingly calmer as he looked at her.

Jane decided to not question him calling her Remi, she'd question Oscar later - she knew when Oscar was lying. "Then what do you want from me?"

The soft look in his eyes countered the hard look on his face; he was still pissed, but she knew it wasn't directed at her. "Remain in the FBI, get Oscar to check in. Call me if you have any trouble." He listed, handing her a burner phone.

Jane looked at the phone for a moment before nodding and pocketing it. "I will," she confirmed, not specifying whether she was confirming all three, or just one of them. She turned off and decided to go into the FBI like she had planned and promised Patterson - she wasn't sure what she was going to say to Oscar or if she'd ever activate the phone. Unable to stop herself, she glanced back and saw the man still standing there, watching her, for some reason, that brought her comfort. Raising a hand, she gave him a wave before disappearing out of his sight.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Thank you for coming back to my story!**

 **A little warning, that there are spoilers for Season 2.**

 **Talking about Season 2 - everybody looking forward to the mid-season finale?**

* * *

Jane's mind was filled with thoughts of the man whom she had just met, or… re-met. In the elevator, she closed her eyes and could clearly see him, his features, the scar on his face… him aging from a child. It was bizarre. She knew without a doubt that she had known him before and for a long time too, but, even though he looked genuinely relieved to see her, he hadn't uttered much - although, it was more than Oscar had given her at the start… or in most conversations since. Although she was nervous about seeing the team again, she decided not to flake on Patterson. Plus Roman had just insisted she stay in direct contact with the FBI. There's no point running away because of nerves if you're unsure why you're nervous.

She did her best to smile at Patterson as she approached her on the ground floor. "Thanks for waiting," Jane said as she took a breath before deciding to give some sort of explanation, even if it wasn't the full story. "It's very nerve-wracking going back up."

Patterson smiled warmly at her, "Jane, it's going to be fine. We're just all so happy to see you. But if it's too much…" she purposely left it open-ended.

"No, no, it's okay," Jane said after a short stretch of silence. "I want to see the team - I've missed them all." She admitted truthfully.

"Let's go then," Patterson showed her badge to the officers at the front, and quickly signed Jane in. "I, um, wasn't sure if you still had your badge," she explained, as they walked towards the elevator.

Jane hadn't even thought about her access badge - she hadn't fully been expecting to go into the FBI, after all, she had specified to Patterson that she didn't want to. Then again, that didn't stop the longing to go back into the familiar comfort of the FBI. That place was the first real place she felt safe, it was the closest to a home she had - even though she never stayed there. "No, I turned it in before I left," she said feebly before they walked into the elevator which she had used so many times in the past.

"Makes sense. So, everyone should be there, it's actually been slow today. We've solved a few more tattoos… Not sure what details we can give you, since you aren't exactly working here anymore, but they are on your body so I can't see why that would be a problem."

"That's fine," Jane replied, feeling her stomach churn with nerves. "I don't want you to get in trouble, but, at the same time, I really want to know." She said with a small chuckle.

Patterson smiled, "I know." The elevator dinged when they reached the floor, and Patterson looked over towards Jane once again, "You ready?" her eyes dancing with excitement.

She wanted to say no, that she wasn't ready, but nodded her head instead. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They both exited the elevator, turning towards the left. Soon, the familiar sight of the bullpen appeared in front of them. Zapata and Reade were busy working at their desks, and Jane could see Kurt in his office. She took a deep breath, and then cleared her throat, not sure exactly what to say after having been gone so long.

"Jane?" Reade was the first one to notice her. Tasha immediately looked up, following Reade's gaze.

Jane raised one hand in a short wave. "Hey, Reade." She said, nodding at him then at Tasha who was now looking at her too. "Zapata."

Patterson nudged her forward, walking towards their coworkers. "She just stopped by for a visit, but I figured we all needed to catch up some," Patterson explained. "A lot's happened," her voice dropped, the sadness evident.

Reade stepped forward and they exchanged a very short hug before pulling away slightly awkwardly - they weren't that close, but close enough that the hug wasn't unwelcomed. Zapata was more reserved, but was the one who spoke. "It's good to see you, Jane. How are you?"

"I'm good, happy to be back around if I'm honest with you," Jane told them as she saw quick movements in her perficial vision. She looked up to see Kurt exiting his office quickly and almost flying past them.

Kurt looked up at Reade and Zapata. "I'm heading out for a- Jane." He stopped completely. Whatever was causing him to rush out of the door so quickly, had distracted him long enough to not realise Jane was there until halfway through his sentence. "W-What are you doing here?"

Jane blinked at the urgency in his voice dissipating ever so slightly as he spoke to her, but his body position showed that he had somewhere else to be. "Oh, I was just… in the neighbourhood and thought I'd stop by."

"That's great," he said, rushed. "I've gotta go now, but will you still be here later?"

She wanted to say yes, to tell him to continue hurrying off to where he needed to go, and reassure him that she would be here later - but that would have been a lie. A quick check at the time confirmed that she wouldn't be here later. "No, I'm only staying for another few minutes - I should be getting back…"

Kurt looked torn for a moment. "It's really great seeing you, but I have to get to the hospital."

"Your Dad - how is he?" Jane asked instinctively, not thinking that asking him a question - even one this mundane - would hold him up in anyway.

"He's… not good," Kurt admitted. "Drop in again, anytime." He said genuinely, resting a hand on her arm before walking off.

Jane watched him leave before turning her attention back to the rest of the team, offering them a tight smile. "I guess I came on a bad day."

Patterson gave a small laugh, "Well, it's not like it's ever a slow day here. In fact, this is the first day we've actually haven't been called out on a case in a while. I'm just glad he got to see you."

"It's really good to see you," Zapata commented. "It hasn't been the same without you around."

She smiled appreciatively. "Thanks." The four of them moved into Patterson's office to continue talking, as it looked weird them lingering near the elevator. Jane stayed probably a bit longer than she should have for two reasons - she had missed the team and didn't want to rush off, and she wanted to give more time to give a chance for her and Weller to have a longer conversation.

* * *

Jane walked back into the apartment to find Oscar already home and on the phone, he instantly hung up when she walked in and approached her. "There you are!"

"I went out… for a walk," Jane told him as she shrugged her jacket off.

"I've been trying to call you for over an hour!" Oscar exclaimed. "Abby, you had me so worried."

Abby. There's that name again. "Abby. Abigail," Jane spoke out loud. "Are you _sure_ that's my name, it just doesn't feel right." She said, watching him carefully and ignoring his concern right now.

Oscar's face went dark. "What are you talking about, Abby?"

"Just that, I feel like… Remi has a better ring to it, don't you?" Jane replied stoically, her eyes as hard as she could muster.

Oscar's eyes flashed with anger. "Who told you about Remi? Where were you?" he demanded.

Jane wasn't going to give him information when he was clearly keeping things from her. "That doesn't matter. Why did you lie to me? Give me _another_ fake name?"

"I needed to keep you safe, dammit. I'm sorry. But if you knew who you were, they could try and track you."

"What's wrong with that?" Jane questioned, very aggravated right now, but holding it together. Hiding things from her was one thing, but lying to her was another, she couldn't just ignore it. "I wiped my memory for a reason, for a mission, I chose to do that! Why are you… What's going on - and this time, you best give me the truth!"

"I stopped checking in. When you told me you were pregnant, when we moved out here… I couldn't risk it anymore. I thought maybe if you believed your name was Abigail, that they couldn't track us."

"That wasn't your decision to make," Jane responded. She remembered the memory she had a while back, about contemplating not having Oscar as her handler within the mission - he was too close. And now, she was seeing why. However, this time, she had no idea what the other end of it was, and she was very confident that he wasn't going to tell her. "What or who are you protecting me from?"

"They're too dangerous. We can't risk it, not with a baby," was all he'd say.

Jane bit her lip for a second but just couldn't seem to take a step back. "Well, the person I spoke to, didn't seem to mind. They still want me in the FBI." She said, being careful to not specify a gender.

"Not yet. We agreed you can keep in touch with them, but nothing else," he demanded.

"You don't get to dictate my life, Oscar! I'm going back to help the FBI - they are my friends, at the very least," Jane told him sternly. She wasn't just going back to the FBI because of Roman, or what he said, but because she really did miss her friends there - they were a lot like her family. She didn't want to lose them, they were her starting point, her beginning. However, she didn't want to lose Oscar either, but, was going to stand her ground. "I'm going back."

"No!" he shouted, more forcefully than he'd intended. His voice dropped. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do."

"If you're not going to tell me the truth, then we can't have a proper conversation about this," Jane pointed out, still determined to return to the FBI regardless.

"I can't do that. And if you can't trust me, I don't know what else to do." Oscar stared at her for another moment, then turned and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back," was all he said as he walked out the door.

Jane sighed, running a hand through her short hair and slowly took a deep breath before running to the door. "Oscar! Don't go!" She called, but it was too late. "Damn it," she muttered, retreating back into the room, closing her eyes. But, there was still a lot of unanswered questions, and even though she knew better than to activate the burner phone in her address, she didn't want to leave in case Oscar came back. She played with the phone before turning it on and calling the only number saved on the phone.

"Hello."

"It's Jane… or Remi, or whatever," Jane replied.

"You called," his voice was relieved for just a moment. "Are you safe?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

Jane took a moment for herself, looking around the lovely apartment. "Yes, I'm safe. I'm fine." In all honesty, the reason for the call was for answers, but she didn't know what questions to ask. "I'm going back to the FBI."

"Good. We need you back in play. How long were you gone for? How did they react today?" His voice was serious.

She had choices right now, offer a trade of questions and answers, or answer the questions, or even, not answer the questions at all. "They knew why I wasn't in, but I remained in contact. They want me back." She informed him, half answering his questions. "Why do you need me back in? What for?"

"We need to know what they know. We need access to them, information. We need to get started."

Roman was definitely more direct than Oscar, who just told her nothing. "Okay," she found herself saying, but, due to Oscar's concerns, she asked her first question. "Nothing will affect my baby, right?"

He sighed heavily, "they probably won't let you out in the field, but all we need you to do is give us information. Access to their files. Then report back."

"Report what back? What do you need to know? And why?" Jane asked, the questions just coming now.

"We need to keep an eye on things. Make sure everything is still going according to the plan. We'll let you know if something specific arises."

Jane nodded to herself, there was so much going on in her mind right now, she didn't even know who she could really trust anymore. "Okay," she said again. "I'll call and check in… another time?" She meant to said, but it came out as a question.

"Yes. Can you return back to the FBI tomorrow? We need to get started."

That was very soon, she didn't want to aggravate the situation with Oscar, but, also, didn't want to push away Roman, one of the only people who obviously knew her and answered questions. "I'll talk to Weller tomorrow about returning to the FBI." She confirmed, but didn't want to end the call.

"Good," he said, relieved. "Your being gone has been hard on them. And us," he added, almost as an afterthought.

Her first thought was to ask if they were monitoring the team, but then she was overflown with the 'and us' he added. She felt like apologising, but that didn't seem right, although, she did want to make him feel better somehow. "I'd like to know more about me sometime, who I was before the memory wipe." She informed him, closing her eyes. "I'll call again with an update." She stated, once again before ending the call. Jane didn't know why, but she just couldn't continue the conversation. A lot had happened today, and she just needed rest.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Thank you to my lovely co-writer, MonkeyPajamas!**


End file.
